Honeymoon
by 9aza
Summary: Prequel to Behind Closed Doors. Starscream had secretly gotten married and just as he and his new bride were about to enjoy their honeymoon...Skywarp, Thundercracker, Blackout, Barricade, Frenzy, and Scorponok crash it. Primus help them!
1. Surprise!

A/N: The idea for this fic came to me in English class after I finished my vocabulary quiz and was partly inspired by Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry. This might just be a two-shot or it could be a little longer. Either way, I need suggestions and if you could give me some, that would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I only own Mrs. Bennett.

**Honeymoon **

Starscream's holoform and his new bride stood in front of a man in formal clothes.

"Now if you sign here, everything will be official," said the man.

Starscream took the pen and signed the document before handing it to the young woman next to him.

"There. You are now officially Mr. and Mrs.…um, Sir, what _is_ your last name?," asked the man.

"I'm taking my wife's maiden name," stated Starscream.

"Well, then, you are now officially Mr. and Mrs. Bennett," said the man. "You may now kiss your bride."

And that Starscream did. He couldn't believe it, he was actually _married_. His trinemates had always believed that he would stay single forever, but now look at him; he was the only one in a serious relationship while they were still single.

Happiness filled his spark when he saw her smile.

"Well, Starscream, where are we going for our honeymoon?," she asked.

"You'll see," he said.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to his real body. Then he helped her into his cockpit and flew off to the unknown location.

**XXX**

During the flight, his young bride had fallen asleep and hadn't woken up when he had landed or when he had carried her into their hotel room. Normally she was a light sleeper; Primus, she must have been more tired than he had thought.

When she finally woke up a little while later, she found Starscream laying next to her, resting.

She sat up and took in the room. It was beautiful. She then walked over to the window and gasped when she realized where they are.

They were in Las Vegas and apparently they were staying in the Venetian hotel.

"Do you like the surprise?," asked Starscream as he hugged her from behind.

"The sight is nice but…"

"But what?"

"The legal age to drink and gamble is 21 and I'm 20," she explained.

"Slaggit!"

"It's okay, Starscream. There's still other things we could do," she said seductively.

Starscream smirked. He liked where this was going. He picked her up bridal style and was about to take her to the bed when this happened…

The door slammed open and several people came rushing in.

It was the holoforms of Thundercracker, Skywarp, Barricade, and Blackout and Frenzy in his mech form; all of them were wearing party hats, smoking cigars, and were throwing confetti at the newlyweds. This surprised Starscream and made him accidentally drop his wife.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," he said as he helped her up.

"Oh god, they followed us," she said, shocked that they had a spare room key.

"Congrats, Screamer, on getting hitched!," shouted Skywarp.

"Yeah, never thought it would happen to you!," added Blackout.

"Why didn't you tell us that you and the organic were getting married?," asked Thundercracker.

"Because it was a private ceremony," muttered Starscream.

"Well, you're stuck with us now," said Barricade.

"What's that supposed to mean?," she asked.

"It means, Mrs.….Uh, do we call you Mrs. Starscream or something?," asked Barricade.

"I kept my maiden name, so I'm Mrs. Bennett," she answered. "But you can call me by my first name, D-"

"Okay then Mrs. Bennett," interrupted Barricade. "This means that we're staying in Vegas, with you two."

"Yeah, we want to see what's so great about the so-called 'Sin City,'" said Skywarp.

On the outside, Starscream and Mrs. Bennett made no reaction…But on the inside, both were reacting the same way.

_NOOOO!!!!_

_

* * *

_A/N: Those two will never catch a break.

Okay, I'm currently having this long conversation with Jesus Luvs Everyone and at first it started off as a review response to one of her poems and escalated from there. Now she's posted a story based on our conversation. It's called New Recruits: Infiltration and it's about our OC Cassetticons Rhythm and Tune sneaking into the Autobot Base to gather information but end up pulling some pranks along the way. Check it out please; who knows you might just like it.

Please review, I want to hear your ideas.


	2. It Begins!

A/N: Just a quick announcement, chapter 12 of TESOW is going to be delayed due to homework, but in the meantime, please enjoy chapter two. There is a slight reference to chapter 8 of TESOW, just in case if you wonder who Skywarp is talking about.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for faving, alerting, and reviewing this story.

Thank you thundercracker76 for faving.

Thank you Veekalzhanez for faving.

Thank you to everyone reading.

Disclaimer: Blurr...

Blurr: Shedoesn'townthisfranchise.

**Honeymoon**

Chapter 2

"Um, where's Scorponok?," asked Mrs. Bennett.

"I swear to Primus if you guys left him alone in the base I'll-" started Starscream.

"Relax, he's right here," said Blackout, pointing to the little scorpion holoform on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Skywarp grabbed Starscream's arm. "Come on, let's go hit the bar."

"I second that!," agreed Blackout.

"Now wait a minute!," shouted Starscream. "It's my honeymoon and I want to at least spend some time with my wife!"

"Then bring her along," shrugged Blackout.

"She's too young to drink or gamble," Starscream muttered.

"Wow Starscream, that was _really_ smart," said Barricade sarcastically while Frenzy snickered.

"Look," said Thundercracker. "How about we take Starscream out and Mrs. Bennett can go shopping; I heard this hotel had some great stores."

"But-," started Starscream.

"We're not taking no for an answer," said Skywarp firmly. "We're giving you the bachelor party you were supposed to get."

With that said, Skywarp pulled Starscream out of the room while the other mechs followed.

Frenzy ran up to Mrs. Bennett and handed her a bunch of bags. "C-congrats!," he said before running after the others.

Mrs. Bennett sighed as the door slammed. This was not how she'd thought her honeymoon was going to be like.

She looked at the bags in her arms; they were last-minute gifts from the guys. She placed the gifts on the bed and went into the bathroom to change out of her wedding dress.

When she came out, her gaze darted over to the bags. _Maybe just one…_

She picked up a purple bag and looked inside. Mrs. Bennett instantly blushed; inside was a certain type of _toy_.

She looked at the tag on the bag and wasn't surprised that it was from Skywarp. That mech always seemed to have interfacing on his mind.

At that moment, she noticed an odd smell in the room. After sniffing around for a minute, she realized that it was coming from a gift in a black bag. She looked inside and gagged when she saw that the gift was a dead squirrel. The tag said it was from Scorponok.

Mrs. Bennett grabbed the bag, her purse, and the card key; she ran out of the room, looking for the nearest dumpster.

**XXX**

The mechs were at the Excalibur hotel, in a place called Dick's.

"Why are we here?," asked Starscream. "It's not like we can get drunk in our holoforms, right?"

"That's why we're here, to test that theory," explained Skywarp. "Waiter, five beers please."

After a few minutes, someone came and gave the mechs their drinks. Frenzy and Scorponok were a little annoyed that they couldn't have any, but Scorponok's holoform _was_ a scorpion and Frenzy couldn't project holograms.

Thundercracker took a sip from his cup before saying, "I like beer now."

Starscream just stared at his drink with contempt.

"What are you waiting for? Try it," urged Blackout.

"I don't want to."

"Is it because the last time you drank some of the strong stuff you ended up spending the night with a certain Mountain?," Skywarp asked teasingly.

Starscream gave his trinemate a death glare. "No!" He took the beer and drank it.

**XXX**

After Mrs. Bennett threw away the dead squirrel and went to the stores in the hotel, she decided to visit the other hotels.

She was checking out a Pearl Factory stand when she realized that she was hungry. _Might as well buy something while I'm here._

She was walking by Dick's when she saw a familiar face.

Mrs. Bennett ran in and there she saw Thundercracker slumped over the table; he was wearing a paper hat that had "lightweight" written in marker.

Next to him was an obviously drunk Starscream who was laughing his ass off. He was wearing a hat too, though his said "bitch face" on it, but she doubted that he noticed.

"Are you drunk?," asked Mrs. Bennett, even though she knew the answer.

"No…Not drunk," slurred Starscream.

"Where are the others?"

Starscream shrugged.

"You lost them?!"

Starscream seemed too preoccupied with staring at her body to answer her.

"I'm gonna take you for a ride," he said finally.

"What?" Mrs. Bennett didn't like where this was going. "No way-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Starscream picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Then he proceeded to leave the hotel.

"What about Thundercracker?"

"Who cares?"

**XXX**

Mrs. Bennett couldn't believe this was happening.

Starscream was drunk and he was flying in his alt-mode while she was in his cockpit.

"Starscream, I _really_ think you should land," she said, hands gripping her seat tightly.

"Nah way," he slurred. "I'm havin' too much fun."

He began to tilt.

"Starscream…"

His speed was increasing and he was heading towards the earth.

"Starscream," she squeaked.

She heard him snoring over the radio.

"Starscream!"

Mrs. Bennett began hyperventilating. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

* * *

A/N: Yup, they're gonna die.

DX I can't write drunk people!

Please review and a suggestion would be nice.


	3. Whoops!

A/N: Okay, just so you know, it's late into the night when the last chapter ended.

Thank you weemonster for reviewing, faving, and alerting. :3

Thank you to everyone checking out this story.

Note: Please check out New Recruits: Infiltration. Chapter 5 is up already.

Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* Iownnothing!

**Honeymoon**

Chapter 3

"I'll do anything!," screamed Mrs. Bennett as the ground came closer, "_Just wake up!_"

The Seeker then leveled himself and began regaining altitude. "_Anything?_"

"Oh crap," muttered Mrs. Bennett.

**XXX**

"Ugh, what happened," moaned Starscream. He opened his optics and realized that he was in his human holoform, in his cockpit. Not only that, but he was covered in gold glitter. "How-?"

Before he could finish his sentence he heard clapping coming from the outside of his cockpit. He looked through the glass and was shocked by the sight.

On his wing was Mrs. Bennett, covered in the same gold glitter, standing on a board on top of a rolling cylinder, struggling to keep her balance while juggling.

Then Starscream realized that he was parked in front of the Circus Circus Hotel and there was a large crowd of people around him.

He opened his cockpit and called out, "What are you doing?"

Mrs. Bennett turned and sighed. She stopped her juggling and hopped off the board. "Trying to earn some money."

"Why?"

She ignored him and began to address the crowd, "Sorry folks, but the show's over and I gotta go return this jet. I hope you all continue to enjoy your stay in Las Vegas. Don't forget to leave money in the pilot's helmet!" She then gestured to the helmet in front of the crowd; it was already overflowing with money.

"You better start moving your aft," she muttered to him.

**xxx**

Once Starscream hid his body in a more secluded area, he asked, "Why was I parked in front of a hotel, where are the others, and why are we covered in glitter?!"

Mrs. Bennett gave him a harsh glare that made Starscream's fuel lines go cold.

"To keep you from crashing into the street, I promised to do something for you," she started in a quiet voice, "That something was to renew our vows."

"And I was overcharged this whole time…?"

"Yeah, you were," she continued, "and you chose a church with a circus theme; instead of throwing rice, the pastor threw glitter, and we ended up wasting the rest of the money in my purse. As a symbol of our renewed vows, you gave me a pretzel."

Starscream face palmed and asked, "Why didn't we just go back to the hotel?"

"Because, you tore up the card key, claiming that we didn't need it."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you stop me?!," he screeched.

Mrs. Bennett's glare intensified and she replied, "Do you really think I stood a chance against a grown, very strong man who's really a giant alien jet?"

Starscream sighed and muttered, "No, but where are the rest of the Decepticons?"

Mrs. Bennett shrugged. "I don't know. When I found you, only Thundercracker was with you and we ditched him at a bar."

"We have to gather them all up don't we?," groaned Starscream.

Mrs. Bennett nodded and said, "Yup. Want to get Thundercracker first?"

Starscream shook his head. "We'll get him later, it's not like he's going anywhere."

"True," agreed Mrs. Bennett.

**XXX**

At Dick's the manager got tired of waiting for Thundercracker to wake up, he was taking up space, so the manager tried to shake him awake.

It didn't work; Thundercracker was out like a light and it seemed like not even an earthquake could wake him.

The manager sighed and called security.

When security arrived a few minutes later, one of them asked, "What's the problem?"

"Can you guys please escort this guy out of here?," asked the manager.

"Sure," replied the same man. He and his partner then grabbed Thundercracker and dragged him outside, near the parking lot.

**XXX**

It had been the late afternoon when Starscream had woken up; since then a few hours have passed and it was nightfall again.

"It's been hours, maybe we should split up," suggested Mrs. Bennett.

"No way," said Starscream as he began to cross the street.

He never did notice the car heading towards him.

Mrs. Bennett screamed in horror as her husband was hit by a red car.

**xxx**

Sideswipe couldn't believe it. He hit a human and now his mate was screaming bloody murder at him. This was not the kind of action he and Sunstreaker had in mind when they decided to come to the infamous Sin City.

He and his twin Sunstreaker were cruising down the deserted dirt roads close to Las Vegas when they heard the reports over the radio about an F-22 Raptor flying dangerously low over the city. They had suspicions that it was a Decepticon and decided to see for themselves since they were the closest Autobots around.

When the pair entered the city, they began arguing over the possible location of the Con and it caused Sideswipe to get distracted for a moment.

But the moment was long enough. Now here he was, with a hysterical woman threatening to sue him and an unconscious man, in a very public place. Boy, Prime was _not_ going to be happy about this…

**xxx**

Even though Mrs. Bennett was screaming like a banshee, she really wasn't _that_ worried about Starscream after the initial shock passed. She knew that he was fine and would probably just be really sore later, but she had to play her part as the panicking wife well so the Autobot wouldn't get suspicious.

How did she know that the red car was an Autobot? It was simple, the idiot was driving without a holoform or blackening his windows when he hit Starscream.

The Autobot only turned on his holoform only when she looked at his direction. She had noticed for a split-second that the car was empty before he had turned it on. It was long enough for Mrs. Bennett.

Mrs. Bennett was kneeling near her husband, shaking him gently in an attempt to wake him up.

"Ugh," he groaned, "what hit me?"

"A red Lamborghini," she said with a small smile.

Starscream froze at those words and murmured, "Please tell me that it's a normal car and not who I think it is."

"Sorry Love," she murmured back, "but let me handle this."

"Is he gonna be okay?," asked the red Autobot. Next to him stood the holoform of the yellow Autobot, who looked indifferent to the whole situation.

"I think so, but I'm still going to sue you for reckless driving," she hissed.

"Look lady-," he started.

"I have a name," she retorted.

"Okay then, Miss-"

"_Mrs._ I'm Mrs. Bennett," she said haughtily.

"_Mrs. Bennett_, what is going to take to convince you to not sue me?," he asked desperately.

A sly smile graced her face as she replied, "I've never driven a Lamborghini before…"

**XXX**

Sideswipe's holoform watched from the street as Mrs. Bennett and Mr. Bennett took a ride in his real body.

_An hour later…_

Before Mr. And Mrs. Bennett got out of the car when their drive had ended, the two began making out in him, much to Sideswipe's disgust.

Sunstreaker just smiled and said, "You _did_ had this coming."

"Shut up Sunny," he said, annoyed.

**XXX**

Starscream and Mrs. Bennett had huge smiles on their faces as they continued their search for their missing companions.

Both were thinking the same thing.

_Revenge was sweet._

* * *

A/N: Please review and maybe leave a suggestion.

Until next time! :D


	4. Found You!

A/N: Wow, this fic almost has the same amount of faves as TESOW; a little sad when you consider the fact that TESOW's been up longer and has more chapters.

Thank you GrimlockX4 for faving and for reviewing twice.

Thank you Scorpling-No-Okami for faving and alerting this story.

Thanks to all who are reading this story. By the way, chapter 9 of New Recruits: Infiltration is up.

Disclaimer: Go on, say it.

Wheelie: Do I have to?

Do it or I'm calling Mikaela.

Wheelie: Okay, okay! She owns nothin'. Can I go now?

*unchains him* You're free.

**Honeymoon**

Chapter 4

Starscream and Mrs. Bennett were receiving odd glances from people walking by as they searched for the other Decepticons. This was natural, considering the fact that they were still covered in glitter.

"Where do you think Skywarp is?," asked Mrs. Bennett.

Starscream scowled and replied, "Knowing him, probably at some peep show."

Mrs. Bennett rose an eyebrow and said, "I thought you were the only one who had a thing for organics."

"When Skywarp's desperate enough, he'll interface with anything that is considered the femme of a species," explained Starscream.

"Wow, must have been long time since he's been with a femme."

"Actually, it hasn't even been half a Cybertronian year since his last interface."

"Skywarp needs help."

"That's what we've been thinking for years."

After a moment of silence, Mrs. Bennett asked, "So…What peep shows should we search first?"

Starscream replied, "I don't want to look for him now. Do you know how many places we would have to search?!"

"Then where should we go?"

"The casinos in the big hotels. Barricade or Blackout are bound to be there; they can easily hack into the security cameras and cheat."

Mrs. Bennett nodded in agreement.

With that said, the two set off towards the closest casino.

**XXX**

When Starscream and Mrs. Bennett entered the casino, the first thing they noticed was the huge crowd around one part of the casino.

Curious and suspicious, the couple headed over there and, after getting past the crowd to get a better look, were shocked by what they saw.

There was Skywarp, surrounded by scantily dressed women, a large amount of chips, and with a cocky smile on his face.

The dealer handed Skywarp the dice. The teleporter took the dice and asked the women, "So, who wants to be my Femme Luck this time?"

"Let me," pleaded the woman on his right.

"No me," said the woman on the left.

"But I haven't had a turn yet," said a woman, who was rubbing his shoulders.

"Too bad," said a fourth.

"Ladies, ladies, she does have a point," said Skywarp.

The other women pouted as the third smirked. She leaned over his shoulder and blew on the dice, but before she could go back to rubbing Skywarp's shoulders, he used his free hand to pull her into a rough kiss.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Starscream, disgusted, as he watched his trinemate tongue wrestle with the woman.

"Good thing that's just a holoform," muttered Mrs. Bennett, "Who knows how many diseases she has in just her mouth…"

Starscream grabbed Mrs. Bennett's hand and dragged her as he tried to get closer to Skywarp.

Skywarp finally pulled out of the kiss and threw the dice.

It was another win.

All the women cheered and all began to stroke his body.

Oh yes, tonight was turning out to be a _very_ good night for Skywarp; he was so going to get some action tonight.

Then in the corner of his eye, he saw two figures approach him.

His eyes widened before he began to snicker at the sight.

Starscream and Mrs. Bennett were covered, head to toe, in glitter. Both looked annoyed and Starscream looked a little ragged while Mrs. Bennett looked exhausted.

"Hey Screamer, Mrs. B," greeted Skywarp.

The women giggled at Starscream's nickname.

"Does that mean he's loud in bed?," teased the first woman.

Starscream narrowed his eyes at the woman and hissed, "Anger me and I won't hesitate to kill you."

She and the other women took a few steps back.

Skywarp frowned and said, "Primus, you didn't have to scare them."

Starscream turned to his trinemate and asked with barely suppressed rage, "Why did you ditch Thundercracker and me at the bar?"

Skywarp shrugged and replied, "Well plenty of years drinking really strong high grade made me immune to alcohol while Barricade and Blackout only had one beer. After an hour, watching you and TC get drunk got boring so we left."

Starscream's eye twitched and he said, "You just left. I should-"

"What happened to Barricade and Blackout?," interrupted Mrs. Bennett.

"Oh, they didn't want to gamble so they left," said Skywarp.

Mrs. Bennett sighed and said, "Looks like we have to go look for them. Come on guys."

"Wait a minute," started Skywarp, "Who said I was going with you guys? I'm staying here with my lovely ladies." Skywarp gave the women a wink and they winked back.

Starscream clenched his fists and said, as calmly as he could, "You can't stay here. The Twin Terrors are in the area looking for Decepticons and we need to get the others before they find them and pull another Mission City."

"How do you know they're here?," asked Skywarp, suspiciously.

"Because," muttered Starscream, "one of them hit me with their alt-mode."

Skywarp's eyes widened and he immediately began laughing.

"Primus, are you joking?!," asked the teleporter; he saw the serious look on his Air Commander's face and said, "You're serious! How did that happen?"

"He was crossing the street, they weren't paying attention, so he got hit," explained Mrs. Bennett, "Can we go now?"

"I'm still not going. I mean, what are the chances that they'll come into this casino?," asked Skywarp.

At that moment, Mrs. Bennett saw the Autobot Twins enter the casino.

"Really good. Look," she said, pointing at them.

Starscream and Skywarp saw them and said at the same time, "Slag…"

"Looks like I'm coming with you guys," muttered Skywarp. He turned to the women and gave each one a passionate kiss. When he was done, he said, "Sorry ladies, but I got to go."

After Skywarp collected his money, the three ran out of the casino as fast as they could.

**XXX**

Barricade smirked as he, two other police officers, and the camera crew from _Cops_ approached Blackout, who was running around the Vegas strip with only a pair of underwear on and with a gun in his hand.

Well, Blackout wanted to be on T.V.

"Freeze!," ordered Barricade as he aimed his own gun at his fellow Decepticon.

Playing his part, Blackout dropped the gun in surprise, giving the other officers a chance to take him down.

One officer tackled Blackout while the other pointed his tazer at him, ready to shock him just in case.

Unfortunately, three bystanders saw what was happening and were shocked at the sight.

The officer who was on top of Blackout was knocked off by Skywarp.

"Get off of him!," shouted Skywarp.

Starscream ran over to help before Mrs. Bennett could say anything. She had seen enough episodes to know better than to interfere with an arrest in progress.

The first officer punched Skywarp in the face and kicked him off. Starscream tried to help Blackout get up when the second officer shot the Seeker with the tazer.

Barricade sighed and called for backup.

_Ten minutes later…_

Starscream, Skywarp, and Blackout were loaded into the back of a squad car and were taken away to the county jail.

Mrs. Bennett sighed, turned to Barricade, and asked, "Think you could pull some strings?"

"I'll see what I can do," replied the false officer.

* * *

A/N: This story is going to end soon, then I can go back to giving TESOW my full attention. But a plot bunny bit me earlier this week, should I write a short oneshot on how Starscream first met Mrs. Bennett?

Please tell me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	5. Finally!

A/N: Okay people, here's the last chapter. Sorry if it sucks, but I am done. Oh, I'm planning to write a prequel oneshot to this and it will be about how Starscream first met Mrs. Bennett. Hopefully I can post it this weekend, it'll be called _Hey There_. Chapter 10 of New Recruits is up, by the way.

Thank you GrimlockX4 for reviewing.

Thank you thedinoknowsall for reviewing.

Thank you to everyone who stayed until the end.

Disclaimer: *sighs* I can't say it.

Starscream: Fine, if you won't, I will. 9aza does not own me or any other Transformer, no matter how much she wishes she did. See, that wasn't so hard.

*sobbing*

Starscream: -_- '

**Honeymoon**

Chapter 5

"We've been searching for hours," complained Sunstreaker, "and there hasn't been one sign of _any_ Decepticon activity! Can we please go home?"

"We can't give up, you heard the report, a Seeker almost crashed on the strip," urged Sideswipe, "I know we're close to finding him."

"Sides, the only thing we were close to getting was a lawsuit for hitting a guy," deadpanned Sunstreaker. "For all we know it could have been a fake report for publicity or something."

"I guess," said Sideswipe, "But what if the Decepticon is detained by humans and that's why we can't find him."

"That's stupid," argued Sunstreaker, "I mean what kind of Decepticon would let themselves get caught by humans."

**XXX**

"This sucks!," declared Skywarp as he covered his new black eye.

"Tell me about it," muttered Starscream.

Blackout glanced over at his cellmates and said, "If you guys hadn't interfered, you wouldn't be here right now."

"How were we supposed to know that you were trying to get arrested just so you could be on T.V.!," shouted Starscream, "Who the frag does that?!"

"So…What have you been up to?," asked Blackout, changing the subject.

"I got married again," said Starscream.

"You cheated on Mrs. B!," shouted Skywarp, "Did you marry a hooker?"

Blackout looked confused and said, "I thought polygamy was illegal…"

Starscream smacked the both of them. "Dumbafts, I renewed my vows."

"Oh…"

"Hey, where's Scorponok?," asked Skywarp.

Blackout's eyes widened and he shouted, "Oh slag, I left him at the fountain!"

**XXX**

Dex and her boyfriend, Hector, had been wandering around the Vegas strip for hours and to be honest, they needed a break.

"Let's sit near the fountain," suggested Hector.

Dex nodded. The two then sat on a nearby bench, leaning against one another, holding hands. It seemed like a romantic end to their day when Dex felt a sharp pain on her hand.

"Ow! What the hell?!," she shouted. She looked down and her eyes widened.

There on the bench was a black scorpion.

She jumped off the bench and held her injured hand close.

Hector jumped off too and asked, "What's wrong?"

Dex pointed at the bench and screamed, "Scorpion!"

Hector looked at the bench and shouted, "Holy crap! We need to get you to a hospital!" He grabbed her hand and the two ran off.

If Scorponok could, he would be smiling right now. _Serves them right for sitting on _my bench.

**XXX**

"You left Scorponok, _alone_, in _Las Vegas_!," screeched the Air Commander.

"Smooth move," teased Skywarp.

"Shut up, you nymphomaniac," muttered Blackout.

"I was hoping your time in the slammer wouldn't change you," said a familiar voice, lightly.

All three mechs turned and there was Mrs. Bennett, with Barricade at her side with the cell key.

Barricade opened the door and said, "Come on! We don't have all day, unless you guys _want_ to spend the rest of your night in jail with a skinhead named Bubba, who feels particularly…you know."

That got them out in 0.2 seconds flat.

**XXX**

When the group made it to the fountain, there was a small crowd of people around Scorponok's bench; they were watching a few drunk idiots try to kill the black scorpion.

Unfortunately for the idiots' egos, the scorpion was winning.

Blackout shoved through the crowd and ran up to the little scorpion.

"There you are! Looks like you've been causing trouble while I was gone, huh?," commented Blackout.

Then Barricade began to yell, "Okay people, nothing to see here!" Once the crowd left, Barricade handed Blackout a pair of jeans.

"Do I have to?," whined Blackout.

"We're getting enough stares from people," explained Barricade, "now put on the slagging pants."

"Where to now?," asked Skywarp.

"The Excalibur," stated Starscream, "that's where we last saw Thundercracker."

"You think he's still there?," wondered Mrs. Bennett.

"Hopefully," murmured Starscream.

**XXX**

Skywarp couldn't stop giggling at the sight. Thundercracker was lying on the ground near the parking lot, still unconscious, with phone numbers written on his hands, lipstick marks all over his face, shirt unbuttoned, and pants on backwards.

"I swear, he didn't look like this when we left him," said Mrs. Bennett.

"Primus, how is he still asleep?," asked Barricade.

"TC's always been a heavy sleeper," shrugged Skywarp.

Starscream sighed and said, "We might as well take him back to the hotel. Barricade, do you still have the spare key?"

The false officer nodded and asked, "What about Frenzy? He ran off after we left Skywarp."

"Frenzy can take care of himself for one night," said Starscream.

The others agreed and all were headed back to the Venetian when Starscream noticed the disappointed look on Mrs. Bennett's face.

"What's wrong?," he asked quietly.

She sighed and replied, "It's just that we never got to spend any time together, alone, without having to worry about the others."

He grabbed her hand and said, "I promise, tomorrow we'll go on the gondolas, just us."

She smiled and said, "I'd like that very much."

**XXX**

The next day, the other Decepticons slept in while Starscream and Mrs. Bennett went off to ride on the gondolas. But when they arrived at where the line started, they were surprised to find the area empty, except for the boatman.

"Where is everyone?," Mrs. Bennett asked the boatman.

He replied, "I don't know, my shift just started."

The couple shrugged and climbed onto the gondola.

After a few minutes, it was obvious that the two were enjoying the blissful silence and the lazy pace of the gondola. They were truly relaxed when the gondola flipped over, making Starscream, Mrs. Bennett, and the boatman fall into the water.

When they emerged from the water, they heard snickering. Starscream and Mrs. Bennett turned to the origin of the snickering and there was Frenzy, who had been hiding in the canals since yesterday, tipping over gondolas.

Starscream and Mrs. Bennett glared at the small mech and both screamed, "FRENZY!!!!"

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it. I actually finished my first multi-chapter story!

Always thought it would be TESOW though...

A special thank you to thedinoknowsall, thundercracker76, VeekaIzhanez, weemonster, GrimlockX4, and Scorpling-No-Okami.

Also, a thank you to everyone who has read this story.

See you next time and please review.


End file.
